oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
What Lies Below
Details *Optional: Level 42 will allow you to use the Chaos altar shortcut. |items = *Bowl *15 Chaos Runes or 15 Pure Essence *Chaos Talisman or Chaos tiara *Bronze pickaxe (Note: Anna Jones will give you one.) *Varrock Teleports would be useful. (Requires level 25 magic. Teleport tablets may also be used.) |kills = *King Roald (level 47) *5 Outlaws (Level 32) }} Walkthrough Help Rat Burgiss *Make your way to Rat Burgiss, who is on road between Varrock and Lumbridge and to the west of the Exam Centre. *Speak to Rat Burgiss. :He tells you a bunch of outlaws ransacked his trading cart and stole some important papers. *Offer to help Rat. :He says the outlaws headed north-west, taking five pages with them. He tells you to kill the outlaws and get the papers back. He gives you an empty folder to keep the papers in. *Head to the outlaws' camp, which is between Edgeville and the Grand Exchange and just south Lucien's house. *Kill five outlaws to retrieve Rat's five papers, and then use the papers one by one on the folder to get a full folder. *Return to Rat with the full folder. :He takes the folder and asks you to deliver a letter to Surok Magis in the library of Varrock Palace. *Head to the library (it's in the northern part of the palace), and speak to Surok Magis. :You give him the letter, which he quickly destroys with a spell. He then tells you that he has learned how to transform simple clay into gold bars! He tells you he will share the gold with you but first needs a few more items: an ordinary bowl and an infused wand. He gives you a wand to be infused with chaos and Sin'keth's diary. Finally, he tells you to search the library to find an old tome. He forgot where he left it but says it is easy enough to find. *Go to the north-east corner of the library, and search the bookcases opposite the table and two chairs to find a musty old tome called Dagon'hai history. Chaos altar Now you have to go to the Chaos altar. This requires a chaos talisman or chaos tiara. Also do not forget to bring the required 15 Chaos Runes to use with the altar. (You can also bring 15 pure essence instead of the chaos runes if you are going to make the runes). Option 1: Through the Wilderness *Head to the Chaos Altar entrance, located in level 9 Wilderness just north of Edgeville. *Once inside, make your way through the maze to the Chaos Altar, and use the wand on the altar to create an Infused wand. :The journey to the altar can take some time, as the maze can get frustrating and the walk into the Wilderness can be dangerous. Alternatively, you can reach the altar through the Abyss. Option 2 Read the Sin'keth's diary and then go east of Varrock. There you should find a statue of Saradomin. Talk to Anna Jones and she will give you a bronze pickaxe. You must use a bronze pickaxe to excavate the statue to reveal the Tunnel of Chaos entrance. Enter the tunnel and you will find that Dagon'hai organization lives there. Head north until you reach a portal. The portal leads to the third level of the Chaos Maze. Solve the rest of it to reach the altar. (this will complete a medium task in the Varrock Achievement Diary) Wand Use your wand on the altar and it will absorb the 15 chaos runes and turn to infused wand. Now return to the library of Varrock and talk to Surok Magis with the infused wand and a bowl. He will then give you Surok's letter for Rat. Ending Head back to Rat and deliver the letter. Rat will explain to you that he is actually the commander of Varrock Palace Secret Guard and that Surok Magis is planning on taking over the Kingdom of Misthalin by using a mind control spell on King Roald. Rat will direct you to Zaff, owner of the Staff shop in Varrock, in order to prepare a spell to counteract Surok's plan. .]] Talk to Zaff and he will explain his plan to you. Zaff will give you a Beacon Ring and Zaff's instructions on how to arrest Surok Magis. Get your gear ready for a fight. Head to Surok and talk to him. He will cast his spell on King Roald and you will have to fight him. Fight King Roald (Level 47) until a message pops up in your chat box which says "Now would be a good time to summon Zaff.", and then operate the Beacon Ring. Zaff will arrive and will save King Roald. If you try to leave the room during the fight you will be teleported south of Varrock, near the dark wizards. He will then tell you to go and talk to Rat. Note: Rangers will NOT be able to retrieve their arrows after the fight. Return to Rat Burgiss to finish the quest. Reward *8000 Runecrafting experience *2000 Defence experience *1 quest point *The Beacon Ring *Access to a shortcut to the chaos altar. *Varrock museum update-Speak with Historian Minas and give him the Dagon'hai history book you found during the quest in the Varrock Palace library. Trivia *The Beacon Ring doesn't have any special abilities after the quest, except for its +2 Magic Attack bonus and its +1 Magic Defence bonus. *The second time you talk to Rat during the quest, your character will say "All work and no play makes _____ (character name) a dull adventurer.". This is a reference to the quote "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy". *This is also a reference to the saying "All work and no play makes for a very busy day." *The outlaw monster released during the quest is the first new free monster since the Stronghold of Security. *The Aphro-Dizzy-Yak spell Surok mentions refers to "aphrodisiac", something which causes sexual arousal. *The woman who gives you a bronze pickaxe to help find the shortcut is named Anna Jones. If you talk to her further, she reveals her full name to be Louisiana Jones, a joke on the name of the famed movie hero Indiana Jones. *If lost, the Beacon Ring can be obtained again for free by talking to Zaff. *The first letter from Rat Burgiss you take to Surok Magis can be translated. The translation means: :Surok Magis, :Your actions are being watched. We know what you are trying to do and the VPSG will stop you! Do not attempt to leave the palace or you will be arrested on sight. We will not hesitate to kill you if you disobey King Roald's orders. :Rat Burgiss *"Won't be disinclined to acquiesce to the request?" is a phrase used by your character during the quest, it is a direct quote from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. (Captain Barbosa, "We are but humble pirates.... I am disinclined to acquiesce your request." * If you have completed the Garden of Tranquillity quest, while fighting King Roald he will shout at you phrases like "I hate gardens!", "I'm allergic to roses!" and "That garden was awful!" which is a reference to the Garden of Tranquillity. If you have completed Shield of Arrav, he will also say "a member of the phoenix gang?" and "your gang isn't there now!" If you have completed Darkness of Hallowvale, he will also say "you're with the vampyres." * In the quest, Surok uses mind control on the king. This technique to take over important figures or kingdoms has been used many times before in films and TV shows. It has been especially used in Science-Fiction, as one example is when in Doctor Who, the Cybermen used signals and earphones to take over the minds of millions of people, eventually converting them into Cybermen themselves. Another prime example, not of science-fiction, is the film Johnny English, where a French entrepreneur attempts to take the position of King of England by replacing the Archbishop of Canterbury with a fake. * During the quest, if you talk to the leader of the Dagon'Hai, and you claim to be a very POWERFUL mage, the leader the cast a spell on you that will make you dance, joy jump, or headbang, regardless of your mage defence. This may indicate that the Dagon'Hai have very high mage levels. However, if the player has a very high magic level, the spell will backfire and the Dagon'Hai member will do said emotes. *The name What Lies Below is a reference to the Harrison Ford Movie "What Lies Beneath." *The Mage Surok Magis bears a striking resemblance to Gandalf the Grey from the Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. *Zaff mentions that you are not to speak of the Secret Guard unless absolutely necessary. This means that he won't discuss it with you after the quest. The reason for this is due to Jagex dislike of changes NPCs after quests. *Surok Magis is put on "house arrest" because of Jagex disliking the removal of NPCs after quests. *The name of the Chaos Tunnel music, "alternate root" is a play on "alternate route" (to the chaos altar) and it being underground. Music *Alternative Root - Tunnel of Chaos *Surok's Theme - In fight with King Roald - released 5 February 2008, automatic credit for those who already completed the quest *Complication - Chaos altar nl:What Lies Below Category:Quests Category:Varrock